


A Father’s Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [3]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Father’s Love

_He groaned and crouched in front of you. “Hey.” His voice was quiet. When you looked at him, he sighed. “Shit happens. You’re still my princess.” Negan gave you a smile. “You’re ass is still in trouble, though.” He chuckled lightly. “You have no idea the talk we’re gonna have at breakfast, sweetheart.”  
_

_Groaning, you got up after him and followed him back into the cool air. “I know what you’re thinking right now.” You said softly.  
_

_“Yeah, what’s that?” He asked, amused.  
_

_You stopped, making him turn. “You wish mom took me with her.”_

* * *

Negan stared at you. “How could you even fuckin’ _think_ that?” He asked, moving to stand in front of you.

You looked up at him. “I’m not stupid, dad.” You told him. “Having to raise a daughter all on your own? A single guy, who is the head of a biker gang?” You shoved your hands in your pockets. “You had to do all the girl shit. The ballet, the training bras, pink, glitter, periods, nail polish, and all that other shit. What guy honestly wants to do that?” Your eyes were downcast.

He surprised you by letting out a sigh and pulling you into a hug with one arm, kissing the top of your head. “A father who loves his little girl more than life it fucking self. That’s who.” Negan made you look at him. “I’m a hard ass, I know. But you think me and the guys would have gone to every fucking ballet recital dealing with those stuck up bitches if we didn’t love you? Would I have learned to do your fuckin’ hair? Let you paint my goddamn nails until you were ten?” You couldn’t  help but smile, remembering him cussing out Simon for saying something about his nails being blue. “Never, ever think for a fuckin’ second that I wanted her to take you with her. I would have hunted her ass down to get you back.” He smirked. “Enough with the emotional shit. I need to go scare the piss outta your boyfriend.”

Groaning, you let him lead you to his bike. You were handed a helmet and got on behind him. The leather of his jacket was oddly comforting against the skin of your arms, as you’d been riding with him for years now.

* * *

As he drove, you told him where to go. He’d upgraded to helmets with those mics in them, and they were very handy. Your hands were shaking slightly as Carl’s house was in view, the police cruiser in the driveway. Negan parked on the street in front of the house, you getting off the back first. Swallowing, you handed him the helmet.

Hearing the door open, you turned and saw Rick- still in uniform. “Evenin’.” He smiled, giving the two of you a wave.

“Hi, Rick.” You waved back.

Negan walked up the front walk, you on his heels. “This ain’t a social visit, _Sheriff_.” He snapped, making it clear he added the ‘sheriff’ for you.

Rick sighed and his smile fell. “Yeah, Carl told me you’d be comin’.” He opened the door and the three of you walked in.

Carl was sitting in the living room, and stood up when you walked in. You moved to hug him and Negan stopped you. “Did he tell you why?” Negan asked, his gaze moving to Rick, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

“Not in so many words, no.” He shook  his head. “Just that they were at the beach, you found them, and swore at him.”

Negan licked his lips. “Did that little shit tell you what they were doing there?” He asked, annoyed that Carl had made it all sound so simple and innocent. “Did he tell you that she was practically naked?”

Rick raised an eyebrow at Carl. “He didn’t.”

Carl chewed his lip awkwardly, making you sigh. “It’s no big deal. Not like we were havin’ sex or anything.” He shrugged. Your face turned bright red. Of course Rick knew that you weren’t innocent or anything, but that was something that had never been discussed in front of him.

“Carl, don’t.” You begged him, not wanting him to make your father more angry than he already was.

Sighing, Rick shrugged. “They’re teenagers, it’s gonna happen. I don’t like it any more than you do.” He pointed out. “They’re _gonna_ find a way. You tell them not to, they’re gonna be stupid about it.”

“No, you tell him not to and he better fuckin’ keep his hands off of her.”

“It takes more than just him.” Rick pointed out. “It’s not _just_ him takin’ their clo–”

You held up your hands. “ ** _WHOA_**!” You breathed. “We get it. Sex- bad. No need to explain, Rick.” Your cheeks were burning up. “Get your punishments out and let’s move on. Please.”

* * *

Thankfully, Rick and Negan each said their piece, and moved on. You were each grounded, you were going to be picked up by a Savior every day after school, and you weren’t allowed to speak to each other outside of school for a couple weeks.

You kissed Carl’s cheek and gave Rick an awkward smile before you once again followed him to his bike. “Night ain’t over yet.” He pointed out, handing you your helmet. “Come on, let’s get going.”

Getting on behind him, you looked up at the house and you were thankful that it went that smoothly. It could have gone much worse. “I hope you know that wasn’t your only punishment, young lady.” Negan pointed out as he made his way towards where they met. “Just because you ain’t allowed to speak to each other outside of school for the next two weeks, doesn’t mean shit will go back to how it was before.”

“Yeah, I know.” You sighed, knowing that you would have to be extra creative to see Carl now.


End file.
